塊魂: Oujisama Katamari no Musico
by GappieMikan
Summary: Un Opera Rock Parodiando varios temas musicales al estilo de Katamari Damacy, cual relata desde La Desaparición de las estrellas, hasta la recuperación de la Luna
1. Katamari no Oujisama

Oujisama Katamari no Musico

(El escenario inicia con el palacio real del Rey de Todo el Cosmos, repleto de estrellas y estatuas doradas, un gigantesco pasillo y el trono del rey)

Narrador: Hace mucho tiempo en el Gran cosmos, hubo una época de Reyes y príncipes Extraordinarios, y el más legendario de todos, fue el Príncipe Oujisama… pero, ¿Qué es un Principito Moonin? Ah… eso es lo que nuestra historia-  
>Ousama: ¿Ya lo escucharon? Hace que la historia parezca una tragedia. Tranquilo, Humano. Déjanos contar la historia, ¿sí?<br>Narrador: Pues, cuéntala ya.

**Ousama**  
>Somos el Rey de Todo el Cosmos, Rey supremo del Universo, y nuestro Hijo Oujisama, ¡Oh! Quiero decir, el Principito Oujisama, heh… Ay, me encantaría hacer un poco de música-<br>Nuestra historia comienza en realidad mucho antes de Katamari, hace muchas eras.

Cuando el Cosmos Nacio  
>La tierra era un Caos total<br>Reinaba la tiranía de mi Papa, oh Dios

Lugar inmundo fue  
>Desorden en cualquier dirección<br>Con terremotos y volcanes  
>Siempre en acción<br>Ooo, y que lo digas  
>Entonces vino El rey<p>

Su arcoíris Real, llego  
>A los malos encerró, y así<br>Con ese caos vino a terminar  
>Él tuvo gran virtud<p>

Fuerza, carisma, fue sin dudar  
>El plato fuerte fue<br>Oh Sí…  
>Se impuso al mundo en su juventud<br>En el Gran Cosmos se vivió la  
>Paz Katamari<p>

Aunque parezca imposible  
>Has de creerlo tú<br>En el Gran Cosmos se vivió la  
>¡Paz Katamari!<p>

Narrador: pero Si de algo es cierto, es que el el Gran Rey tenia sus caprichos, cual gracias a ellos, la Leyenda comenzo...

**Coro en Esperanto**  
>(diris La Grandan rego, Pro tio ke la steloj jam ne servos:<p>

Vi placi kaj pestoj anoncos,  
>Al via jaç al via hejmo,<br>Por viaj stratoj kuros,  
>En via paco en via kosmos.<br>Sur la brutaro kiu cuideis Bueyes kaj safo perdereis.  
>En viaj songo eniros Gis al la celo cin mangi.<br>Semoj ne pli da rabio estos: gi diris La Rego Ousama)

**Oujisama**  
>Siempre fui tu hijo<br>El placer de hacerte sonreír  
>Fue todo lo que quise<p>

Coro  
>(La trueno forta mugi. Kiel pluvo, la fajro alvenos)<p>

**Oujisama**  
>Deseo bien<br>Que fuera otro el elegido  
>Acaso el Pecado te devoro<br>¡Porque Ousama!

Coro  
>(Hajlo kaj nego kiu falos en ciu stelo, en via hejmo)<p>

**Oujisama**  
>Si es mi destino<br>ser signo de de tu sombra  
>de tu caos cosmico<p>

Entonces entiende  
>¡Oh, Porque Ousama!<p>

Coro  
>(Mil kaj steloj sendos, kiel ne vió neniam, kaj ciu tero detruos. Nek suno humanp quedarà. Kaj nun la Katamari, longa vivo al la Rego)<p>

**Oujisama**  
>Eras tu mi Padre<br>Di porque invocar un golpe más  
>Dime Ousama...<p>

(Kaj nun la Granda Kosmo, gi diris La Rego)  
>(¡Car Ousama!)<p>

**Ousama**  
>¿No eras tú mi Oujisama?<br>¿Cómo es que nuestro odio se incendió?  
>¿Esto es lo que quieres?<p>

(Longa vivo al la Rego)

Las estrellas son nuestro Placer  
>Placer para el Rey<br>Placer para Ti  
>Y ahora...<p>

(Ol gi regas la Rego)

Tú rodaras...

(Oh, Ousama...)

Tú Y Tu Katamari  
>¡Rodaran para el Rey!<p>

*Las estrellas desaparecen, dejando a Oujisama solo*

Oujisama: Padre...

-Fin Parte I-


	2. Kuro

Oujisama Katamari no Musico  
>王子 塊 の ムシコ<br>Parte II

(La escena comienza con las afueras del palacio real, y Oujisama caminando sin rumbo alguno)

Narrador: Pobre Príncipe... ¡el Rey fue muy malo para castigarlo! ahora su Oujisama, sin destino alguno, busca respuestas... ¡Y vaya que los encontrara!

**Oujisama**  
>Perdido estoy...<br>Sin sentido ni esperanza  
>¿Cómo y porque Rodar?<p>

**Ace**  
>¡Primo!<br>¡Escúchame!  
>Tu padre te envió una misión que no has de Perder<p>

(Auskulti la voco de la Kosmo)

Tienes que buscar Respuestas  
>Pasado que lo olvido<br>y las Estrellas mismas  
>Ya Invocaron el conjuro<p>

(Auskulti la voco de la Steloj. Vi alvokas jam la Katamari)

**Oujisama**  
>¿Pero qué hacer?<br>¡Quiero saber  
>a qué Os Refieres!<p>

Tan solo sé que hacer las estrellas  
>Destruirá la Tierra<br>¡Maldito Placer Cósmico!

**Ace**  
>¡Escuchad!<br>El Rey tiene un plan...

Todo objeto Rodado  
>Todo Objeto Tocado<br>Todo y demás  
>Volverá a la normalidad<p>

Se olvidan  
>Como si nada<br>Hubiera Ocurrido  
>¡Así de Fácil!<p>

**Oujisama**  
>Pero...<br>¿Cómo?  
>No se Rodar-<p>

*Una sombra obscura rodea el palacio*

**Ace**  
>¡Rápido!<br>En la Tierra  
>Kuro te ayudara<br>Ahora... ¡Vete!

*El Príncipe Oujisama escapa a la tierra, dejando a Ace solo*

(En la tierra, Oujisama se dirigió a Tokyo en búsqueda de Kuro)

**Oujisama**  
>Kuro...<br>¿Dónde estará?  
>Si lo buscara<br>Imposible seria...

Como algo tan simple  
>Podría ser una estrella<br>Si es tan pequeña y simple  
>¿Cómo podría crear<br>La Magnificencia del Rey?

Aunque yo  
>Como Podría<br>Rodar algo tan-

*Por accidente se resbala y se cae. Aparte de que el Katamari Acaba cayendo en picada, rodando todo lo que se encontraba*

Kuro: (Desesperado, corre a por el Katamari ya detenido) ¡Oh no! ¡Mis esculturas de Ousama! ¡...Quien se Atreve a desafiar la Majestuosidad y Belleza de Gran rey de Todo el Cosmos! (Mira al Príncipe Ouji) ¡¿Pero Que-?

Oujisama: (Nervioso) ¿Q-Q-Quien eres?

Kuro: Ah, ¿Yo? (Suspira) Veras, me llamo Kuro, Entrenador de Moonins Príncipes como Tú.

Oujisama: ¡O sea, tú eres el que Ousama me recomendó!

Kuro: (dudoso) ¡Espera-Espera-ESPERA! ¿Te estas refiriendo al Rey? ¿Al Rey de Todo el Cosmos? ¿El "Oye, señor, salte de nuestra estrella"? ¿Al gran Jefe? *se ríe* Ven conmigo y Aprende...

(La casa de Kuro posee máquinas de entrenamiento, las estatuas de los príncipes del cosmos y un Katamari hecho de Estrellas de la luna)

Kuro: Mira, principito, soy el entrenador de los príncipes más conocidos del Cosmos: Monya, Kyshia, Hoshia... y otros "ias", ¡Pero! ¡Todos fueron Buenos Para Nada! Aunque- Conocí a Leonu... el sí que era un Príncipe... ¡PERO ESE MALDITO TALON! Un simple rasguño y se acabó... Y tú... ¡¿eres Digno del Gran Rey del Universo, Del Grande e Omnipotente Rey de Todo el Cosmos Ousama...?

Pues tú...

Oujisama: ¡Pero Kuro! ¡Yo Soy el hijo del Rey!

**Kuro**  
>Pues tú quieres ser un héroe, niño, Da-ma-cy<br>Muchos otros Oujisamas  
>He tenido como tú<br>Todos fueron buenos para nada

Y, ay, para eso no hay pomada  
>Basta ya de excusas, pues no tengo dudas<br>Si me lo pidió el hijo del Rey  
>Responderé dos palabras: *El Rey de Todo el Cosmos le lanza un rayo*<p>

Está bien

**Oujisama**  
>Oh, ¡Gracias!<p>

**Kuro**  
>Tú ganas<p>

**Oujisama**  
>No te Decepcionare, lo prometo<p>

**Kuro**  
>Oh dios...<p>

**Oujisama**  
>¿Cuando empezamos?<p>

**Kuro**  
>Cuando quieras...<p>

Creí que jamás tendría a un campeón  
>Que haga sonar Tambores y no el gong<br>Que gane batallas, Premios y Amigos  
>Con algo de agallas<br>Mas ¡Nooooo...!  
>¡UN NOVATO!<p>

Estoy jubilado, Ouji-kun, y sin ambición  
>El césped cortar me gusta de sol a sol<br>Te hace falta un maestro muy listo y dispuesto  
>Un buen comerciante y ¡whoa!<br>¡Ahí va mi Úlcera!

Mi última esperanza resultas tú  
>Aunque no has caído del Cosmos azul<br>Bastantes fracasos han sido mi cruz  
>Ya no tengo opción, sólo quedas tú<p>

(Regla #4: Si TÚ Ruedas un Katamari... ¡HAZLO CON DELICADEZA!)  
>(Regla #23: Cuando Ruedes un Katamari en llamas... ¡NO LO EXTINGAS, SE RAPIDO!)<p>

Frente a fuerza superior los semiprimos correrán  
>Las leyendas que tú lees no tienen nada de verdad<br>Ser Ouji es un arte, es cosa de vocación  
>Lo mismo que al pintar, se usa el corazón<p>

No basta ser fuerte ni es cosa de suerte  
>Hay que superarse y crecer<br>¡Así se hace!

Llegó mi última oportunidad  
>Antes que algún malvado me deje atrás<br>Contigo mis sueños se harán realidad  
>Muestra tu poder, haz siempre un buen papel<br>Mi última esperanza sigues siendo tú

¡Sí!

Oujisama: ¡Perfecto! ¡Mi padre estará orgulloso de mí!  
>Kuro: no digas nada... tú propia leyenda apenas comienza...<br>Oujisama: Lo sé... pero... ¿por dónde esperar?  
>Kuro: La casa de la familia Hoshino-<br>Oujisama: Hoshi-¿qué?  
>Kuro: Hoshino, y además- *El cielo se nubla, iniciando una tormenta eléctrica*<p>

Ousama: ¡KURO, OUJISAMA! Menos palabras... ¡MAS ESTRELLAS!  
>Kuro: *se inclina* Majestad... yo solo le estaba enseñando a Oujisama a como rodar un Kata-<br>Ousama: ¡SILENCIO! *Intenta electrocutar a Kuro nuevamente, pero falla* ¡TU TAMBIEN RODARAS PARA EL REY!  
>Kuro: Como tú Deseas...<br>Oujisama: ¿...y Yo?  
>Ousama: Tú... ¡TEN CUIDADO CON LO QUE NOS DIRAS!<br>Oujisama: *se inclina* Padre... ¿porque Tu Destruisteis-?

Ousama: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! *Un relámpago golpea a Oujisama*

Kuro: ¡OUJI...!  
>Oujisama: *se levanta* Uh...<p>

*El cielo se despeja*

Kuro: Escuchadme bien... Tenemos que actuar Rápido, o si no, Tu padre nos destruirá... ¡y el futuro del Cosmos mismo Caerá!  
>Oujisama: Lo sé, Kuro... Lo sé...<p> 


	3. Estrella Pastel

Oujisama Katamari no Musico  
>王子 塊 の ムシコ<br>Parte III

Narrador: Mientras Oujisama y Kuro van hacia la Casa de la familia Hoshino en Japón, Si hay un dios al que nunca debes hacer enfadar, ése es el Rey de Todo el Cosmos porque tiene un plan en mente...

**Ousama**  
><em>¿Porque nuestro hijo ha de oponerse a Nosotros?<em>  
>Somos la perfección encarnada...<br>Nadie se ha de Oponerse  
>¡JAMAS...!<p>

*Mientras grita, Toca fuertemente las teclas de su Órgano tubular De la familia*

(Conque havas amikojn d'influoj kaj ol ekster batalo nin metos.)

Desde que el mundo es mundo...  
>Los espíritus de las Estrellas<br>Tiemblan entre nuestro Nombre  
>¡Larga Vida...!<p>

¡El Cosmos Temblara!  
>¡Las estrellas Rogaran!<br>¡Obedezcan a su Eterno Amo!  
>¡Gran Ousama!<p>

(¡Nek via Familio, nek via mondo, nek la Dioj cin savis!)

El Eterno Maestro  
>Las estrellas lo obedecen<br>Eternamente gritaremos:  
>¡Larga Vida al Gran Rey Ousama!<p>

Cada estrella nos escucha  
>Cada planeta nos obedece<br>¡INCLUSO LOS CIELOS TEMBLARAN!  
>¡OBEDESCAN A SU NUEVO DIOS!<p>

(Nek via Familio, nek via mondo, nek la Dioj cin savis)

Serás Eterno  
>Serás Poderoso<br>Serás Legendario  
>Digno de un Rey<p>

Busca las estrellas  
>¡Oujisama!<br>Tu tiempo se agota  
>Apúrate<p>

O tu padre Te castigara  
>Por Toda<br>La Eternidad

Tu Tiempo se Agota  
>Héroe del Cosmos<br>O si no  
>Las estrellas Temblaran...<p>

*El Rey se ríe al ver en un espejo a su hijo desesperado*

(El escenario regresa a Tokyo, con el príncipe llegando a la casa de la familia Hoshino)

Kuro: *suspira* Aquí es... Tú ya sabes lo que yo sé, así que será fácil y- *ve que el príncipe ya empezó a rodar los objetos* En fin... ¡NO ME DEJES AQUI HABLANDO SOLO!

**Kuro**  
>Hoy la lucha empieza,<br>ésa es la misión  
>Primos me mandaron para tal acción<br>Es la chusma peor que he visto aquí  
>Entenderán lo que es virtud<br>Rodas para el rey  
>Del cosmos<p>

Mantener la calma en la tempestad  
>Siempre en equilibrio y en vencer pensar<br>Son patéticos, escuálidos  
>Nunca entienden qué pasó<br>Rodaras el Katamari  
>Por el Cosmos<p>

**Oujisama**  
>no puedo casi respirar<p>

**Huey**  
>Sólo pido despedirme<p>

**Oujisama**  
>en deporte siempre fui una decepción<br>De miedo los va a matar

**Kuro**  
>Que el rey no nos Mate<p>

**Oujisama**  
>Ojalá supiera yo de natación<br>Gran Cosmos

**Kuro**  
>Debemos ser cual veloz torrente<br>Gran Cosmos

**Oujisama**  
>y con la fuerza de un gran tifón<br>Gran Cosmos

**Kuro**  
>Violentos como un fuego ardiente<br>Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión

Pronto ya los Primos nos van a atacar  
>Pero si obedecen se podrán salvar<br>tú no sirves en una guerra cruel  
>A Rodar, no hay tal virtud<p>

**Oujisama**  
>¡Gran Cosmos!<p>

**Kuro**  
>Debemos ser cual veloz torrente<br>Gran Cosmos

**Oujisama**  
>y con la fuerza de un gran tifón<br>Gran Cosmos

**Kuro**  
>Violentos como un fuego ardiente<br>Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión

*El Príncipe termina cansado de rodar un Katamari de más de 35 cm*

Kuro: ¡Perfecto! Esta estrella será perfecta para el Cosmos-  
>Oujisama: ¿Solo con 35cm?<br>Kuro: Veras... no todas las estrellas requieren Katamari Grandes, ¿eh?  
>Oujisama: cierto, Pero mi Padre-<p>

*El cielo se oscurece, esta vez mostrando el cielo Nocturno y el Rey con un buen humor*

Ousama: ¡Maravilloso! Sabíamos que podrías rodar un Katamari sin perder la cordura, hah~  
>Oujisama: ¿O sí? ¿Luego de todo lo que hicisteis?<br>Ousama: *reflexiona* Veras... Pequeño príncipe... Nosotros fuimos muy _Odiosos_, lo admitimos, Aunque, entre ustedes y nosotros... Se sintió muy bien~  
>Kuro: ¿¡BIEN? ¿¡LUEGO DE TODO EL CAOS QUE CAUSASTE!<br>Ousama: *dispara un rayo a Kuro* Ooo...  
>Kuro: Oh... Si esto sigue así, tendré un ataque al corazón...<br>Ousama: Pequeño Príncipe, Escúchanos bien: ¿Crees que tu Katamari es para una estrella?  
>Oujisama: Si, padre... Katamari por Katamari... reconstruiré el Cosmos...<p>

Ousama: ~ Como digas... lo enviare a cielo con una sonrisa, manométrico príncipe... ¡Arcoíris Real! *Envía el Katamari al Cosmos, ya convertido en una estrella*

Kuro: ¿¡Eh! Que rare- *el Rey le dispara otro Rayo* ¡AHI VA MIS PANCREAS!  
>Ousama: Fu fu fu *Desaparece, despejando el Cielo*<p>

Oujisama: ¿Kuro? ¿Estás Bien?  
>Kuro: De maravilla... Ooo~<p> 


End file.
